1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical fibers and more particularly, to laser treatment devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many non-invasive or minimally invasive treatment methods involve delivering energy to a tissue by irradiating the tissue with a laser beam through an optical fiber. Treatment efficiency depends strongly on the relative position and orientation of the fiber tip in respect to the tissue. However these are very difficult to measure due to the permanent motion of the fiber and permanent changes in the treated tissue and its environment. Hence, currently physicians are in the dark regarding the location of the fiber tip in respect to the treated tissue.